grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Creaking Floors
Creaking Floors are a hazard in Granny. As their name says, it creates a creaking sound when you step on one that alerts Granny and leads her to your location. So when that happens, you have to either hide, run or knock Granny out with the Crossbow, Shotgun or the Freeze Trap. Refer to the gallery below for the relative locations, both for Practice/Normal/Hard and Extreme. Difficulty Variation When playing on Easy mode, they are completely removed, allowing for safer navigation. On Practice, Normal and Hard, they are normal sized and can be avoided in some areas. On Extreme mode, they have been greatly enlarged, making them impossible to avoid. Additionally, another creaking floor is added to the Secret Area Top Floor, between the stack of boxes and drawer. Sounds * The sound made when stepping on a Creaking Floor. * The sound made when stepping on a Creaking Floor pre-Version 1.2. (See Trivia) Trivia *The sound caused by Creaking Floors was much quieter in Version 1.1 and before, making them almost inaudible over the music and other sound effects. Their volume was increased by about 13 decibels in Version 1.2 to solve this problem. *The floor in the Bathroom is made of marble tile, which makes no sense as it creates the same noise as creaky wooden floorboards. **There could be creaking floors underneath. *The floor creaks right under the Attic Tunnel, so when you drop through, Granny will most likely hear you landing on the ground and immediately come to your position. **It is possible albeit very difficult to avoid landing on the creaking floor, although it doesn't happen often enough to be used as a viable strategy. *There are a few discrepancies between the "KnarrPoints" and "KnarrPointsExtreme" group in the Unity editor, resulting from their split in Version 1.3.2. **The creaking floor in front of the Backyard window in the dining room is the same size and resides in the same location in both groups, unlike every other creaking floor which was expanded in Extreme. **The creaking floor in the Special Room doesn't exist in Extreme, as DVloper only added it to the "KnarrPoints" group. This was presumably a mistake, although it could have been done purposefully due to the lack of a hiding location on the top floor and relatively short period of time that Granny can be knocked out. *Generally, walking against the walls of rooms and avoiding the middle is a good way to avoid creaking floors on most difficulties. However, on Extreme they are too large to be avoided and are intentionally placed in the most problematic spots possible, so the player must simply be quick and crafty in order to avoid Granny. Creaking Locations (Practice, Normal, and Hard) Creakboardnorm1.png|The Creaking Floor on the Upper Floor. Creakboardnorm2.png|The Creaking Floor in the Study. Creakboardnorm3.png|The Creaking Floor in the Bathroom. Creakboardnorm4.png|The Creaking Floor in the Dining Room. Creakboardnorm5.png|The Creaking Floor in the Living Room. Creakboardnorm6.png|The Creaking Floor in Bedroom 1. Creakboardnorm7.png|The Creaking Floor in the Kitchen. Creakboardnorm8.png|The Creaking Floor by the Jail. Creakboardnorm9.PNG|The Creaking Floor in the Special Room. Creakboardnorm10.PNG|The Creaking Floor in the Crow Room. Creaking Locations (Extreme) Creakboardextm1.png|The Creaking Floor on the Upper Floor. Creakboardextm2.png|The Creaking Floor in the Study. Creakboardextm3.png|The Creaking Floor in the Bathroom. Creakboardextm4.png|The Creaking Floor in the Dining Room. Creakboardextm5.png|The Creaking Floor in the Living Room. Creakboardextm6.png|The Creaking Floor in Bedroom 1. Creakboardextm7.png|The Creaking Floor in the Kitchen. Creakboardextm8.png|The Creaking Floor by the Jail. Creakboardextm9.png|The Creaking Floor on the Secret Area Top Floor. Creakboardextm10.png|The Creaking Floor in the Crow Room. How to Avoid (Practice, Normal, and Hard Only) *The Creaking Floor in the Bathroom makes it somewhat dangerous to search the Sinks, Toilet, and Bathtub to an inexperienced player. It can be safely avoided by either hugging the Sinks, or by simply walking against the wall near the window. **If trying to use the shortcut from the Attic Tunnel, you can avoid landing on the creaking floor by hugging the side of the tunnel closest to the Bathtub, crawling to the very back end of the hole, and dropping through while moving towards the window. If done correctly, you will land on the ground, but the Creaking Floor will not trigger and you will not attract Granny's attention. **Keep in mind that the Vent Cover still makes noise when hitting the ground, so this won't work the first time you use the shortcut. *The Creaking Floor between the doors of the two Upper Floor bedrooms can only be avoided by hugging the wall, not the railing around the staircase. *The Creaking Floor in Bedroom 1 is extremely easy to walk around, just hug the wall next to the bed. *The Creaking Floor in the Study is almost impossible to hit accidentally, as the only item that could possibly bait the player in its direction is the Painting Piece that spawns on the armchair. *The Creaking Floor in the Dining Room can be very problematic, as it makes it dangerous to walk down the middle of the room. Additionally, there is a Painting and Table against the left wall, making it dangerous to walk down that side, and a Large Lamp by the right wall, making it dangerous to walk down that side as well. Make sure that whichever side you pick, you are extremely careful to avoid walking too close to the center as well as extremely careful to not bump into any furniture. *When approaching the Backyard window, make sure you always go around the left side of the table, or open the showcase from the right side. Stepping in between the two will definitely create noise and draw Granny's attention. *Avoiding the creaking floor in front of the Kitchen refrigerator is made more difficult by the painting on the left wall, meaning the player must be very careful to avoid touching the painting or stepping too close towards the cupboards if they wish to open the refrigerator without alerting Granny. *The creaking floor in the Attic by the Jail is only dangerous if the player attempts to approach the shelf with the rusty vase or the Security Camera. In case you are visiting the shelf, make sure you stick close to it, but not close enough to knock over the vase. In case you are visiting the Security Camera, go to the left side of the room, then walk against the bars to the corner of the room. Take note that smashing the Security Camera with the Hammer will still create noise, so have a backup plan ready. *The creaking floor in the Special Room is strategically placed in front of the red button used to trap the Spider. Stepping close to the button makes it easier to hit with the Crossbow or Shotgun, but a careless player will take a more direct route and step on the creaky floorboard, calling Granny's attention to them. Make sure you approach the button while hanging as close to the railing around the staircase as possible. *The creaking floor in the Crow Room can be risky due to the lack of hiding places, only hiding place being the Crow Room Closet which is the other side of the room. If stepped on the Player can go down to the Cellar Swamp to get out of her sight but should be aware that it is effectively a dead end as they cannot climb up the drain at the Backyard. To avoid this, they should walk at the Barrel side of the room and then by the window when approaching the Crow and avoid the chimney region. *It is actually possible to avoid the Bedroom 1 creaking floor on Extreme. It only works if you come from the Walk-In Closet or the Secret Area Entrance but not the other way around. In order to avoid the creaking floor, you will have to stick to the right wall (the one with the window), hide under the Bed and then unhide to appear in front of Bedroom 1's door and exit the room. Video Category:Hazards Category:Version 1.0 Category:Guides